Caterina
by Cuthbert72
Summary: Maxxie has parted from James. He is beginning to have doubts about his sexuality. He is befriended by someone who appears to know a lot about him. She is none other than Cassie's roommate from the Clinic ("Water bottle girl"). They find themselves in a rapidly developing relationship. Rated 'M' for sexual content. This story was written in parallel with "Oblivion".
1. Friday Evening

Chapter 1: Friday Evening

Unusually for him, Maxxie was feeling lonely. He had said a final farewell to his partner, James some months ago. They had separated after James spent more and more time away from Maxxie. It seemed that he preferred older men. Meanwhile, Maxxie was also beginning to have doubts about his feelings towards his ex-partner, James and even his own sexuality. To his surprise, he was beginning to be physically attracted to the dancing girls in his theatre company. He wasn't making any close friends and loneliness was getting to him. He was descending into deep despair.

One Friday evening in May, he decided in his desolation to try to drink himself into unconsciousness. He was sitting alone at a table in his favourite Hampstead bar, nursing what was left of a double whisky. It was his fifth that evening. The alcohol was having the desired effect and he was losing himself in a whisky-fuelled haze.

He became conscious of a warm, friendly female voice next to him.

"I believe I've seen you somewhere before." said the girl, "You come from Bristol, don't you?"

Maxxie snapped out of his reverie and looked round. The owner of the voice was a somewhat skinny but attractive girl with pale skin, big expressive brown eyes and a winning smile. Her black hair was long and straight with a fringe. She was wearing a black strapless crop top and a matching miniskirt. Her shoulders, arms, midriff and legs were bare.

"I did come from Bristol, but that was some time ago." said Maxxie, "Should I know you?"

"I don't know." said the girl, "You might have seen me at Roundview College, although back then, I was spending a lot of my time in a clinic."

There was something about the girl's voice and manner that captivated Maxxie. She was arousing some quite unfamiliar feelings in him. His eyes were drawn to the graceful lines of her slender bare shoulders.

"I did go to Roundview." said Maxxie, "I was one of a little group of about eight friends. Incidentally, you haven't told me your name. I'm Maxxie."

"I'm Caterina," said the girl, "but you can call me Katie."

"I think I prefer Caterina." said Maxxie, "It sounds more romantic and it suits you."

"Oh, yes! I remember you now." said Caterina, "You used to go round with a tall skinny Indian guy."

"Yes, I did go round with Anwar quite a lot." said Maxxie, "He was my closest friend."

"What happened to him?" asked Caterina.

"He came to London with us, but only stayed a few weeks." said Maxxie, "I think he went back to Bristol."

"Anyway, Maxxie," said Caterina, looking at Maxxie's almost empty glass and the four completely empty ones, "you seem to be communicating with the spirits. If you don't mind me asking, what are they telling you?"

Maxxie was gradually falling under the spell of Caterina's sweet, gentle voice. She seemed to him like a dark angel come to heal his broken heart.

"Can I trust you with my thoughts?" asked Maxxie, "After all, I've only just met you, although you do seem to know who I am."

"You can trust me." said Caterina, "All the time I was in the clinic, I got quite used to lending a sympathetic ear to other patients' problems. In any case, 'a trouble shared is a trouble halved'."

"I suppose so." said Maxxie, "You seem to be quite a compassionate person. I should mention that I'm not really used to talking to girls."

"Oh yes!" remarked Caterina, "You were the gay one weren't you. Weren't you stalked by a little welsh girl in your final year at Roundview?"

"Yes, I was." said Maxxie, "Sketch was obsessed, but I think I gave her a rude awakening. I don't think she was too upset, because, almost immediately after I rejected her, she started going out with Anwar. Anyway, this is turning into a rather strange evening. I came into this bar with the intention of drinking myself into oblivion. Then you come in, claiming to know me, and you do seem to know quite a lot about me. Can I be sure you're real?"

Maxxie was resting his right hand on the table. Caterina placed her left hand on it and gently stroked Maxxie's knuckles with her delicate fingers. Maxxie could sense the warmth of her affection.

"You can feel that, can't you?" said Caterina, "I'm real alright. I'm not the whisky talking. I was feeling lonely, so I came in here and now I'm so glad I did because I've met someone I recognised from my home city."

"What brought you to London?" asked Maxxie.

"After school, I started working for an insurance company in Bristol." said Caterina, "After a while, I was offered promotion, but it meant having to move to head office in London. It was a bit of a wrench at first moving away from everything and everyone I knew in Bristol, though I did think it might be a good thing to make a totally clean break with the past."

"How did that work out?" asked Maxxie.

"It seemed to go quite well at first." said Caterina, "I started to settle down here, but after a while, I realised that I was getting really lonely. I wasn't making any real friends. When I got home in the evening, I closed my door and only had a little television for company, so tonight, I decided to come out to a pub and see if anyone might notice me."

"Instead of which you noticed me." said Maxxie, "What made you choose this particular pub?"

"I suppose it's because it's almost next door to where I live." said Caterina, "It's seemed quite lively whenever I've walked past, so I decided to look in."

"Are you glad you did now?" asked Maxxie.

"Yes, because I've met you." said Caterina, smiling, "You're the first person I noticed and I'm already beginning to like you. Anyway, this is so odd. I recognised you from Bristol. You looked depressed. I felt I might be able to cheer you up so I tried to find out what was troubling you and ended up telling you my story."

"It sounds as if you need a friend as well." said Maxxie, "A big city can be a very lonely place."

"You seem to be such a sweet person." said Caterina, "I can't imagine you being lonely for very long. You must know a lot of people, so why did you want to get so drunk this evening?"

"I seem to have lost track of where my life is taking me." said Maxxie, "Like you, I'm not making any real friends in London. There are a few people I call friends, but I'm not really close to anyone."

"Perhaps I might be able to remedy that." said Caterina, "Incidentally, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a dancer." said Maxxie, "I perform four times a week at a West End theatre."

"So, in what way have you lost track?" asked Caterina.

"When I moved up to London, I had a boyfriend." said Maxxie, "We were very close. I thought I had a future with him, but it seemed he preferred middle aged blokes. After a couple of years, he left me to live with someone old enough to be my father. That hurt."

"You didn't find anyone else?" asked Caterina.

"No I didn't." said Maxxie, "After James went his own way, I began to realise I wasn't finding boys quite as attractive as I used to. Also I was beginning to have wicked ideas about the girls in the chorus line. In the past, I've thought of myself as totally gay, but I'm beginning to wonder if I am."

"Do you find me attractive?" asked Caterina, looking directly into Maxxie's eyes and smiling.

"I do, actually." said Maxxie, "Who wouldn't? You're beautiful. Your eyes are amazing. You're easy to talk to. Your voice enchants me and I'm beginning to believe you would like me to be a friend."

By this time, Maxxie's fifth glass was empty. Caterina offered to provide a refill.

"Do you want even more whisky, or are you drunk enough?" asked Caterina.

"I'd like a black coffee, but let me get it." said Maxxie, getting up, "What can I get you?"

"Thank you so much." said Caterina, "I'll have a Bacardi and coke. I'll be on that sofa when you come back."

As Caterina moved to the sofa, Maxxie walked somewhat unsteadily to the bar, ordered the drinks and returned with them to the sofa. The barman seemed quite relieved when he ordered coffee. Maxxie placed the drinks on the low table in front of the sofa and sat on Caterina's left. She sidled up to him and snuggled against him.

"I'm not too close am I?" said Caterina, "Let me know if I'm making you feel awkward."

"Of course not." said Maxxie, "It feels nice having you this close. I need a companion tonight."

He put his right arm across her bare shoulders and gently caressed her right upper arm with his fingertips. She kissed him on the cheek. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"That feels so lovely, Maxxie." said Caterina, "I love the feel of your gentle fingers. I don't feel lonely anymore. Incidentally I hope you're not dancing tomorrow. Your journey to the bar and back looked quite interesting."

She had a friendly smirk on her face as she said this. Her eyes twinkled.

"I do feel strange when I stand up." said Maxxie, "I suppose I have had rather a lot of whisky here and I'd already finished the remains of a bottle of vodka before I left home. Fortunately, I've got the next two days off. My next performance isn't until Monday evening."

"That's just as well." said Caterina, "How far away is home?"

"It's about a fifteen minute walk from here." said Maxxie.

"Well, Maxxie," said Caterina, seriously, "I don't think you're in any state to walk home safely and I'm beginning to really care about you, so I've got a suggestion. When we've finished these drinks, we'll go to my flat. It's only two doors away. When we get there I'll make you something warm and soothing."

"Are you sure that's OK?" asked Maxxie, "After all I have only just met you."

"and I've only just met you, but as I said I'm beginning to care about you." said Caterina, "You really do need someone to look after you tonight. You're in no state to get home safely."

"Oh, alright!" said Maxxie, "You win. I was beginning to wonder if I was actually going to make it home tonight."

Once they had finished their drinks, Caterina helped Maxxie to his feet and guided him to her home. They climbed the stairs and entered the flat. Maxxie sat on the sofa while Caterina prepared two large mugs of hot chocolate. She returned with the two mugs, set them down on the coffee table, sat down next to him and linked her fingers with his.

"You didn't have to do this," said Maxxie, "but I'm glad you did. This is so sweet of you."

"I did it because, as I said, I'm really beginning to care about you." said Caterina, "I need a friend and you need someone to help you through a rough patch."

As they sat together, Maxxie disengaged his hand from Caterina's and gently caressed her shoulder. She seemed to enjoy this attention.

"Wow, gay boy!" exclaimed Caterina, "That feels so good. Your hand is so warm and gentle."

"I don't know whether it's the whisky," said Maxxie, "but I really love the feel of your skin. Being close to you somehow feels right."

Caterina kissed Maxxie's cheek again. This time, he reacted by gently pulling her towards him and kissing her lips.

"I think you enjoyed that." said Caterina, "I certainly did."

"It felt really good." said Maxxie, "When Sketch kissed me in the Osama show, I felt nothing, but you're different. I felt I wanted to go further. I hope I feel the same when I'm sober."

"I think you will." said Caterina, "You kissed me as if you really meant it."

They drank their hot chocolate while exchanging a few more memories of their lives in Bristol. Maxxie was gradually becoming more and more attracted to Caterina. However, the combination of vodka, whisky and hot chocolate was making him drowsy.

"You look as if you're having trouble keeping your eyes open." said Caterina, "I suppose I'd better let you sleep."

As Caterina got up, Maxxie removed his shoes and curled up on the sofa.

"Wouldn't you rather sleep on a bed?" asked Caterina, "You look so bunched up there."

"Yes I would," replied Maxxie, drowsily, "but are you sure about this?"

"I trust you, Maxxie." said Caterina, "In any case, you're too drunk to do much apart from sleeping."

"That's true." said Maxxie, as he got up from the sofa.

"You'll find that my bed's easily wide enough for three people," said Caterina, "so there'll be plenty of room."

Caterina helped a rather inebriated Maxxie to the bedroom and suggested that he would more comfortable if he stripped to his underpants. She also suggested that he should sleep on the side of the bed nearer the bathroom. Much to Caterina's surprise, he undressed completely before collapsing on to the bed, pulling the duvet over his naked body.

"I should advise you," said Caterina, as she started removing her clothes, "that I don't wear anything in bed either, especially in the summer."

She stripped naked and laid down on her side of the bed. This elicited a muffled comment.

"Wow!" mumbled Maxxie, "You're so beautiful."

"Thank you," said Caterina, "but shouldn't you be asleep."

Maxxie's reply was incomprehensible as sleep was now overtaking him. Once she was under the duvet, it wasn't very long before Caterina succumbed to deep sleep as well.


	2. Saturday

Chapter 2: Saturday Morning

The following morning, Caterina was the first to wake up. She spent a few minutes looking affectionately at Maxxie's peaceful sleeping face. Before getting out of bed, she leant across, located Maxxie's hand, kissed it and lightly held it. Maxxie's blue eyes slowly opened. He stirred slightly and smiled.

"How are you feeling this morning?" a smiling Caterina asked him gently.

"W-what! Where am I?" mumbled Maxxie.

"You're in my flat." said Caterina, "You were so drunk last night that I looked after you and helped you to bed."

"I wasn't dreaming then." said Maxxie, "I did have a pleasant experience with a girl."

"You certainly did." said Caterina, "We didn't go very far, but you did kiss me as if you really meant it."

"Oh yes," said Maxxie, "you're Caterina. I'm beginning to remember. You rescued me from a bender. Thank you."

At this point, Maxxie tried to sit up, but his hangover made this painful, so his head returned to the pillow.

"I suggest you stay there while I get you some coffee and a couple of headache pills." said Caterina, "You'll also need to drink plenty of water."

"Water?" queried Maxxie.

"Yes." said Caterina, "You get a hangover because you're dehydrated. If you drink water, you restore the balance and the discomfort dissolves. I've been through it and I know it works."

"That seems to make sense." said Maxxie, "I'll relax for a bit longer. I'm nice and comfortable in here anyway."

Caterina turned back the duvet on her side of the bed, swung her legs out and sat on the bed, presenting her skinny but graceful back towards Maxxie. She stood up, stretched herself to her full height and made her way, still completely naked, to the bathroom. Maxxie watched her with an unfamiliar delight as she walked gracefully round the bed.

"Oh, wow!" exclaimed Maxxie, "You're slender perfection; so elegant."

"Oi, gay boy!" said Caterina, grinning, "You shouldn't be looking, but thank you, anyway."

She went for her shower, put on some underwear and then went to the kitchen. She returned to the bedroom fifteen minutes later with two cups of coffee, a pint mug of iced water and a couple of painkiller tablets on a tray. She placed the tray on the bedside table and kissed the once again dozing Maxxie on his shoulder. He stirred, turned over and cautiously sat up in bed. She offered him one of the coffees and sat by the bed.

"Ooh! Ouch!" said Maxxie, holding his head and then accepting the coffee, "Oh, thank you, Caterina. You're kind as well as being beautiful."

"Thank you." said Caterina, "You're very free with your complements this morning. I like to think I'm a kind person. Anyway, now you're sitting up, how are you feeling?"

"A bit better now I've got some coffee inside me." said Maxxie.

She suggested he take the pills with a lot of water, which he did. Caterina also broached the subject of breakfast, suggesting that they have a light meal in the flat before going out for something more substantial later.

"That's a good idea." said Maxxie, "I still feel a bit rough."

"You did have a lot to drink last night." said Caterina, "I've worked out that, taking the vodka into account, it'll be early afternoon before you're completely sober. Then I'll ask you again how you feel about me."

"You seem to have everything worked out." said Maxxie, "I don't think my feelings for you are going to change in the next few hours; unless they get stronger."

"You still find me attractive in the cold light of day then?" said Caterina.

"Of course." said Maxxie, "As I said, you're kind, gentle, considerate and very beautiful. What more could I want?"

"Thank you." said Caterina, "That was such a lovely thing to say about me."

Caterina motioned Maxxie to stay where he was while she got breakfast and asked him which cereal he would prefer. She went to the kitchen with the now empty coffee cups on the tray and returned it loaded with cereals, buttered toast and tea. She placed it on the space in the middle of the very wide bed and got back onto her own side of the bed. They enjoyed breakfast in bed together, smiling at each other across the bed.

You look as if you're enjoying that." Said Caterina as Maxxie was eating his muesli, "You also seem quite at ease."

"I am at ease," said Maxxie, "Apart from the headache, I'm comfortable here, but this is so weird but so wonderful. I get really depressed. I deliberately go on a potentially suicidal drinking spree. I get picked up by someone who seems to know quite a lot about me. I wake up in a strange bed with a beautiful woman holding my hand and smiling at me. Then she gives me breakfast in bed. I thought that kind of thing only happened in songs."

"That's because I care about you, Maxxie." said Caterina, "I don't want to push you to get up too quickly, but what would you like to do today?"

"As little as possible, the way I feel now." said Maxxie, "Whatever I do, I'd like you to stay with me."

"Well." said Caterina, "I've got no plans for today or tomorrow, and I don't think you should face your hangover alone. Anyway, I'd really like to get to know you better. I'm already beginning to think of you as a friend."

"I'll see what I feel like when I've finished breakfast." said Maxxie, "Those pills you gave me are starting to work. Thank you."

When Caterina finished her breakfast, she looked out of the window to check the weather.

"Maxxie." said Caterina, "I've got a suggestion. It looks as if it's going to be a fresh, bright, breezy day, so we could walk up on to the heath and 'blow the cobwebs away'. It would certainly help to clear your headache. You'll feel much better when we come down for an early lunch."

"That sounds good." said Maxxie, "I'd better have a shower & freshen up. On the way to the heath, could we call in my place, so I can shave and change into some fresh clothes?"

"OK!" said Caterina, "That'll give me a chance to see where you live."

Maxxie moved the tray from the centre of the bed to the bedside table, got out and made his way to the bathroom, picking his underpants up from the chair as he passed. Caterina selected a thin sleeveless blouse and a black miniskirt and put them on as she waited for Maxxie. She also put a cardigan in her shoulder bag. Once Maxxie was dressed and ready, they made their way to his flat. As they walked there, he felt an urge to hold Caterina's hand. She accepted this gesture with a contented smile. She now knew that she was not the only one of the pair who no longer felt lonely. After about a quarter of an hour, they reached Maxxie's flat. He opened the front door and let Caterina in.

"I'm going to spend a few minutes shaving and changing." said Maxxie, "I'll get you some coffee to drink while you're waiting."

"Thank you, Maxxie." said Caterina, "That's so sweet of you."

Maxxie made a latte for Caterina before disappearing into the bathroom. A few minutes later, he reappeared in a smart red polo shirt and well cut blue jeans. He also picked up his mobile, which he had left on charge.

"You're looking smart." said Caterina, "Thank you so much for the coffee. It was really good. Are you ready to start."

"Yes." said Maxxie, "You lead the way."

Maxxie and Caterina walked hand in hand to a high point on Hampstead Heath where they could sit on one of the many park benches and enjoy both the view and the fresh breeze.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Caterina.

"Yes." said Maxxie, "I'm glad you brought me up here. The wind feels so refreshing."

"That's the whole idea." said Caterina, "When you've got a hangover, coffee's good. Water's essential, but fresh air is best."

"I see what you mean." said Maxxie, "It certainly 'blows the cobwebs away' as you said earlier. My head feels quite clear now. Incidentally, you look really lovely with your hair blowing in the wind."

Caterina smiled broadly. Her eyes shone. She felt that the day was going well.

"Are you flirting with me?" said Caterina, smiling, "You certainly are recovering. Thank you."

Maxxie put an arm across Caterina's shoulders, then embraced her. He tentatively kissed her lips. Sensing that she was happy about this, he deepened the kiss. They embraced fully and kissed again.

"Wow, gay boy." said Caterina, "You did really mean that, and I really enjoyed it."

"So did I." said Maxxie, "I don't think you'll be calling me 'gay boy' for very much longer. I've never felt quite like this about anyone before, not even James. I think I'm beginning to fall in love with you. You're a wonderful person."

"Wow again." said Caterina, "You have changed."

"I think I have," said Maxxie, "and It's worrying me. I'm scared of my own feelings, Caterina."

"Don't be." said Caterina, gently, "I think I'm feeling the same about you. I'll stand by you and help you through it. You deserve to be happy."

"That's good," said Maxxie, "because I was hoping that you might become a friend. Last night, I was captivated by you but I was totally trashed. This morning, my head is clearer but I still feel the same way about you. That's something I don't want to change."

"OK!" said Caterina, "I'm 'footloose and fancy free' at the moment. As I said, I haven't made any real friends up here. It would be nice to be close to someone."

Maxxie and Caterina spent the next hour or so discussing what they had been doing since leaving Bristol. Caterina felt that it was only right to admit to her eating disorder, which she had, thankfully, overcome. They also speculated on their potential future together. To passers-by they appeared to be an established courting couple seemingly very much in love with each other. All the time they were seated, Maxxie's right arm was across Caterina's back and his fingertips gently caressed her right shoulder. She found this soft contact comforting and reassuring. They were also looking into each other's eyes, smiling a lot and exchanging kisses. Maxxie, much to his surprise, was finding this close contact with a girl really enjoyable.

"It's coming up towards mid-day." said Caterina, interrupting a kiss, "What would you like for Lunch?"

"That depends whether you're free this evening," said Maxxie, "because if you are, I'd like to cook dinner for us at my place."

"Wow!" said Caterina, "You can cook as well?"

"Of course." said Maxxie, "If you're living with another guy, you do have to organise your own food. Even though I say it myself, I think I'm getting rather good at it."

"I'll look forward to that." said Caterina.

"OK, then," said Maxxie, "we'll go down to Camden Town and have a light snack, then we'll spend a couple of hours browsing Camden Lock Market. After that, we'll visit a supermarket and get a few ingredients. Is there any food you definitely don't like?"

"Not really." said Caterina, "Following my time in the clinic, I was persuaded to try most things, but I don't think I could enjoy a really hot curry on a day like this."

"That's good." said Maxxie, "We can discuss what I'm going to cook for you when we go shopping. Incidentally, we're going to Camden because there aren't any major supermarkets in Hampstead. I guess you have an Oyster card."

"Yes, I have." said Caterina, "I use it to get to work."

Maxxie and Caterina walked down off the Heath and back into Hampstead, where they caught a Northern Line train to Camden Town station. As they emerged, Maxxie had thoughts about their light lunch.

"I know where we could go for lunch." said Maxxie, "It's a pub by the canal that I've heard about. I believe we can eat outside, but away from the traffic. The outside tables are on the canal side of the building."

"OK," said Caterina, "but don't get drunk!"

"I don't think I will after last night." said Maxxie, "I'll probably have a diet Coke. I don't think I'll be having much alcohol for the next few days, although we will have wine with tonight's dinner."

The couple strolled along to the Ice Wharf pub and selected one of the outside tables under a weeping willow tree. Maxxie scanned the menu.

"What would you like?" asked Maxxie.

"That depends on what you're going to cook for dinner." Said Caterina, "I like the look of the jacket potato with coleslaw."

"Drink?" asked Maxxie.

"I'd like something long cool and refreshing." said Caterina, "I'll let you choose. It'll be interesting to see what you come up with."

"I'll get you something I think you might like." said Maxxie, "I'll be having a jacket potato as well. We'll be having a meat dinner tonight. I'll decide what when we visit the supermarket."

Maxxie disappeared into the bar and returned with the drinks: two pint glasses of wheat beer. Caterina had a sip.

"That's very nice, Maxxie." said Caterina, "What is it?"

"It's a wheat beer from Bavaria." said Maxxie.

"You do seem to know what I like." said Caterina, "When I said long, cool and refreshing, this is exactly what I had in mind."

At this point, their jacket potatoes arrived.

"This is so nice." said Caterina, "When I saw you last night, drowning your sorrows in whisky, I didn't imagine that I'd be sitting with you in the sunshine, enjoying a jacket potato and some cool German beer. Are you glad I found you?"

"Of course." said Maxxie, "I was at a very low point when you appeared. You rescued me from something horrible. I don't know how I can thank you enough."

"You needn't." said Caterina, "I don't need thanks just for being nice to you."

"Perhaps tonight's dinner will make things even." said Maxxie, "I'm thinking in terms of a rack of lamb with onion, thyme and new potatoes if the supermarket has the ingredients."

"That sounds tasty." said Caterina."

After they had finished their light lunch and really relished the beer, Maxxie led Caterina back to Camden Market. They spent the next three hours wandering around the many stalls in London's largest street market. They held hands and expressed their growing affection for each other from time to time with embraces and deep kisses. Among other small things, Maxxie bought some ornaments for Caterina's hair, while Caterina bought a hat for Maxxie.


	3. Dinner and a Friend in Need

Chapter 3: Dinner and a Friend in Need

Their next call was to one of Camden Town's supermarkets. Maxxie took Caterina there by what he called the 'scenic' route: along the canal towpath. Caterina was impressed by Maxxie's way of food shopping. He seemed to know exactly what was in his pantry and what fresh ingredients to buy.

"How do you feel about asparagus?" asked Maxxie as they walked through the vegetable section.

"I like it, but it does have some rather aromatic after effects." said Caterina, grinning, "OK, let's have some."

Maxxie found the rack of lamb he required and then returned to the vegetable section for garlic, asparagus, thyme, some new potatoes and a large onion.

"I know it's conventional to have red wine with a meat dish," said Maxxie, "but what would you prefer?"

"I'd like a medium white wine." said Caterina.

"That's good," said Maxxie, "because I've got a really nice Chenin Blanc at home which I think you'll like. I put it in the fridge when we visited my flat this morning."

"That sounds good." said Caterina.

By the time they reached the checkout, it was about half past five. As they walked towards Camden Town station, Maxxie mentioned that the Camden Lock area was noted for several interesting pubs and restaurants as well as the street markets.

"If we do become a couple, and I'd really love it if we do," said Maxxie, "I think we'll be coming down here quite a lot."

"I'll look forward to that." said Caterina, smiling, "I like the idea of us being together. I'm developing really deep feelings about you. You're a special person."

"Thank you." said Maxxie, "I don't think I'm all that special. Anyway, let's see how this weekend goes. It's been good so far."

"apart from your hangover." remarked Caterina, finishing Maxxie's comment, "You were really bad this morning."

"Today's going so well, that I'd almost forgotten that." said Maxxie, "Once we were sitting up on the heath in the fresh air, I started to feel human again."

"Anyway," said Caterina, "how do you feel about me, now you've recovered?"

"I'm surprised." said Maxxie, "Being with you, talking with you and holding you feels completely natural. I've never felt this relaxed with anyone before, boy or girl. It's a fabulous feeling. I'm feeling happy again."

By this time they had reached Camden Town Underground station. Before they went down the escalator, they embraced and kissed long and tenderly. The journey back to Hampstead was uneventful. When they returned to Maxxie's flat, they removed their shoes.

Maxxie made Caterina comfortable in the lounge, put on some quiet music, gave her a cup of coffee, laid the dining table and disappeared into the kitchen. He emerged at intervals during the preparation of the meal to reassure her that everything was OK.

"Do you want any help?" asked Caterina, when he came out for the second time.

"No. Everything's under control." said Maxxie, "When the meat is in the oven, I'll be able to spend a little time with you."

True to his word, after about three quarters of an hour, Maxxie emerged from the kitchen with a bottle of medium dry sherry and two glasses.

"You're doing this in style then." said Caterina.

"I'm entertaining someone very special." said Maxxie, smiling as he poured the sherry.

The couple spent the next twenty minutes or so discussing what they might do on the next day and drinking sherry. Caterina did help Maxxie with the final preparations and serving of the meal. He lowered the lights and lit a pair of candles. He then took the wine from the fridge and removed the cork. He poured a small amount into Caterina's glass and invited her to taste it. She took a sip, smiled and kissed Maxxie's cheek.

"You like it then?" said Maxxie.

"It's perfect." said Caterina, "It's just what I expected when I asked for white wine."

Maxxie returned to the kitchen and came out with two loaded plates. They settled down to their first proper meal together. Caterina really liked what Maxxie had prepared for her.

"This is delicious." said Caterina, "You're an excellent cook. I was expecting something basic, but this is amazing. Even the potatoes taste special. I could eat more of this."

"If you did that, there wouldn't be room for the dessert." said Maxxie, "We're going to have profiteroles and ice cream."

"You're really spoiling me this evening." said Caterina, "When I found you trying to find oblivion and rescued you, I didn't expect such a lovely meal. Thank you!"

"After all you did for me last night," said Maxxie, "It's the least I could do for you."

Once they had finished the lamb, Maxxie cleared the plates away and returned with the dessert: profiteroles with ice cream and a generous dollop of double cream. After they had finished, Caterina offered to help with the washing up. Maxxie declined the offer as he loaded the dishwasher.

"You can help me put the things away when the dishwasher's finished." said Maxxie, smiling, "That gives us a couple of hours to enjoy each others' company."

Maxxie started the coffee maker, and invited Caterina to settle down on the sofa. They were just starting to discuss their possible future together when Maxxie's phone rang.

Maxxie picked up.

"Hello, Sid." said Maxxie, "Haven't heard from you in ages. What's prompted this call?"

"Hello Maxxie." said Sid, "I'm looking for some help finding someone."

"How could I help you?" asked Maxxie, "Who are you looking for?"

"It's Cassie." said Sid, "I think she might be living or working in Hampstead."

"It's funny you should mention that," said Maxxie, "because I did see her about two weeks ago. She served me in a café near where I live. Why the sudden interest?"

Sid told Maxxie about his adventures in America with Cassie and also his proposal of marriage and her rejection. He explained that they had agreed to go their separate ways. He described the sense of total loss that he had felt a couple of days after saying goodbye forever to his beloved Cassie. He went on to describe a website called 'Oblivion', which comprised a gallery of pictures of her. He mentioned her melancholy facial expression in most of them.

"What was your impression of her mood?" asked Sid.

"She seemed very quiet." said Maxxie, "She certainly wasn't the bright bubbly girl we knew at Roundview. There seemed to be a deep sadness about her. She rarely smiled while I was there. She seems to have lost her sparkle. If you do manage to meet her, don't tell her I said this, but I think leaving you must have hurt her much more than she thought it would."

"I don't know whether to find that reassuring or not." said Sid, "How do you think she'd react if I walked in to her café?"

"As you know, I'm not an expert on girls." said Maxxie, "However, if both our impressions of her mood and the reason for it are correct, after the initial shock, she should be overjoyed to see you. Don't be surprised if she sheds a few tears."

"Thanks Maxx." said Sid, "I feel better for that. I really do want to see her now. Where is this café?"

Maxxie gave Sid details about the location of Pete's café.

"Would you like me to discreetly find out what shifts she might be working in the next week or so?" asked Maxxie.

"That would be helpful." said Sid, "Don't let her know that I'm looking for her. I want to surprise her."

"I'll go with Caterina." said Maxxie, "If she asks the questions, Cassie should be less suspicious."

Caterina looked up and her eyes brightened when she heard Cassie's name.

"Thanks a lot, Maxx." said Sid, "I'll owe you one if this works out. Incidentally, who is Caterina?"

"It's a long story." said Maxxie, "When you come to London, we'll have to meet up and I'll tell you all about her."

"That's a deal then." said Sid, "Don't forget to tell me what hours she works."

"I'll let you know by the end of next week." said Maxxie, "Bye!"

"Bye, Maxx," said Sid, "and thanks again."

"What was that about?" asked Caterina, "and did I hear you mention someone called Cassie?"

"That was Sid, one of my old friends from Roundview." said Maxxie, "He separated from his girlfriend, Cassie, a couple of years ago after she declined his proposal of marriage. I gather she persuaded him that it would be best if they parted. He sounded as if he was still really cut up over losing her. She was, after all, his ideal girl. He really loved her deeply. She was his reason for living. He thinks she might be in London. It just so happened that I went into a café in Hampstead a couple of weeks ago and saw her working there as a waitress. I've offered to find out what shifts she works in the next couple of weeks so that he can 'drop in' on her."

"If she's the same Cassie, she was my roommate at the clinic." said Caterina, "I often wonder what happened to her. She was a truly wonderful person. There was something really special about her."

Caterina's eyes looked dreamy as she said this.

"I totally agree about that." said Maxxie, "When I knew her in Bristol, she could light up any room she entered just by smiling. She also seemed to have a sort of sixth sense. She could 'read' people's personalities and moods, but when I saw her a couple of weeks ago, she was really quiet. She smiled a bit when she recognised me, but she was looking quite melancholy most of the time. Judging from her demeanour, I think she's still regretting her decision to part from Sid. So, you will help my friend try to get his girl back."

"Of course." said Caterina, "If she is the same Cassie, I'd really love to see her again. It would be a chance to catch up with her. I do know she used to be totally in love with Sid. I might be able to cheer her up a bit. When shall we visit?"

"What time do you have to start to travel to work?" asked Maxxie, "The café opens at seven, so we could go in at about a quarter past."

"That sounds good." said Caterina, "I usually get on a tube at about eight thirty. What day would be best?"

"I'm dancing on Monday, Wednesday, Thursday and the Saturday Matinee next week," said Maxxie, "so Wednesday morning would be best. Let's hope she's working then."

"That's sorted then." said Caterina, "Wednesday would be good, because I don't have to start work until half past nine. I'm really looking forward to seeing her. We could spend Tuesday night in my flat and go to the café together. From what you say, I think she needs some real friends."

"You're right there." said Maxxie, "I think three of her old friends from Bristol looking in on her should cheer her up a lot, especially if Sid manages to get back together with her. Anyway, I think it's time I poured the coffee. That should round off the meal."

"Thank you." said Caterina, "I was going to offer, but I'm not sure how to operate your coffee maker."

"That's OK!" said Maxxie, "I'd already started making it when Sid called anyway."

Once Maxxie had served the coffee, the couple spent the next couple of hours daydreaming about their possible future, watching a bit of television and listening to music.


	4. Sweet Surrender

Chapter 4: Sweet Surrender

As they sat on the sofa, it was clear to Caterina that Maxxie was developing a deep affection for her as a person as well as being physically attracted to her.

"If you don't mind me asking you," said Caterina, "are you more comfortable with your emotions now? Earlier, you said they scared you."

"They did." said Maxxie, "All my life, I've thought of myself as 'gay', but recently I've had some doubts. I didn't know where my emotions were taking me. I was depressed. That's why I was trying to drink myself into unconsciousness last night."

"How do you feel now we've been together for twenty four hours?" asked Caterina.

"I think I'm coming to accept that my feelings are changing." said Maxxie, "I'm certainly coming to terms with how I'm beginning to feel about you. I really believe I'm falling in love with you. As I said earlier, I've never felt quite like this about anyone before. It could be because nobody has been quite as kind to me as you have. I just like being with you. You're a very special person. The reason I'm worried is because it's happened so quickly and I don't want this to end anytime soon."

"Don't be worried." said Caterina, "When I saw you in the bar yesterday, I only thought of you as an old acquaintance in need of a friendly encounter, nothing more. Today, something clicked. Now, I realise just how special a person you are. I'm coming to love you as well. You're becoming part of me."

Maxxie put his left arm around Caterina's shoulders and drew her closer to him. He kissed her cheek.

"I'll try not to worry," said Maxxie, "but what's happened to me in the last twenty-four hours seems too good to last."

"Don't be such a pessimist." said Caterina, smiling, "I think I've seen you at your worst and that didn't put me off. We're spending this weekend together. I'll be with you on Tuesday night and also on Wednesday morning when we go to see Cassie. I'm sure, by next weekend, we'll be thinking of ourselves as a couple. In fact, I'm already beginning to."

"I like that you're thinking that way." said Maxxie, "Anyway, the dishwasher finished some time ago. Would you like to help me unload it."

"Of course." said Caterina.

Maxxie and Caterina unloaded the dishwasher and put the items away. It took a lot longer than it should have done as they frequently stopped to express their deepening feelings for each other. During one of their embraces, Maxxie put his hand right up her back inside her shirt.

"Wow! Maxxie!" exclaimed Caterina, "That was a surprise but it did feel lovely."

"You feel so gorgeous, so smooth." said Maxxie, "I'm glad you liked it."

They embraced again. This time, Maxxie felt he could further explore Caterina's back. She accepted this and, after a few more kisses and intimate embraces, allowed Maxxie to unbutton her shirt and remove it.

"Oh Wow! You look stunning." gasped Maxxie as he appreciated and caressed her bony shoulders.

"You like it that I'm skinny then." said Caterina, smiling.

"Absolutely!" said Maxxie, "but I wouldn't want you to be any thinner."

He embraced her, caressing the whole of her back and placed lots more little kisses on her shoulders and collar bones.

"You feel as good as you look." said Maxxie, "Your skin is heavenly to touch."

Maxxie let Caterina strip off his red polo shirt. She planted lots of little kisses on his shoulders while stroking his back. They returned to the sofa and further explored and caressed each others' bodies and enjoyed skin to skin contact.

"Your hands are so warm and gentle." said Caterina, "This feels really soothing."

"and surprisingly natural." said Maxxie, completing Caterina's sentence, "I still can't believe how heavenly it is to feel your skin. You're gorgeous."

"Of course!" said Caterina, "You've never touched a girl before, have you."

"No, I haven't," said Maxxie, "and I'm beginning to wonder why."

Maxxie looked at the clock and realised that it was late. They had been totally unaware of the passage of time.

"I've just realised, it's after midnight." said Maxxie, "How time flies when you're enjoying yourself."

"So?" said Caterina.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" asked Maxxie.

"Not if it means you walking back alone." said Caterina, "I should be able to find my own way home."

"I'd be worrying about you all night if you did that." said Maxxie, "I'm beginning to care about you. I suppose the alternative is for you to stay here."

"Can I trust you not to go further than I'd want?" asked Caterina, "You do seem to be getting quite excited."

"You can." said Maxxie, seriously, "We've just had a wonderful day together, so I don't want to spoil it by taking too many liberties with you. You're becoming important to me."

"Thank you." said Caterina, "You're so sweet. I don't want to spoil things either. I do know from what I've heard that you're thought of as an all round nice guy, so I'll trust you."

"That's settled then." said Maxxie, "You'll be staying here tonight, so let's enjoy some hot chocolate."

"OK!" said Caterina, "I'll go with that."

Maxxie, still shirtless, got up and disappeared into the kitchen, emerging a few minutes later with two mugs of hot chocolate. Caterina's eyes followed him as he walked round the flat.

"Oh God!" exclaimed Caterina, as Maxxie sat down, "You're so - beautiful."

"Thank you." said Maxxie, "I've never been described as 'beautiful' before."

Caterina accepted the chocolate in her left hand while she caressed Maxxie's shoulders with her right, enjoying the contours of his back and the texture of his skin. He really enjoyed the sensation of her gentle fingertips exploring him."

"You are beautiful, Maxxie." said Caterina, smiling.

"So are you." said Maxxie.

Once the mugs were empty, Maxxie and Caterina made their way to the bedroom.

"I'm afraid my bed isn't as wide as yours," said Maxxie, "so we'll have to lay closer together. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not." said Caterina, with a playful grin, "In fact, I'd welcome that - and I've got a rather naughty suggestion."

"What's that?" asked Maxxie.

"Since we've started undressing each other," said Caterina, "why don't we finish the job?"

"Do you really mean that?" asked Maxxie, somewhat astonished.

"Of course!" said Caterina, "I'll take the risk. We both sleep naked, so I think it would be quite fun to completely 'unwrap' each other."

"OK!" said Maxxie as they embraced and kissed again.

Maxxie located Caterina's skirt zip and slid it down, allowing her skirt to fall to the floor. She stepped out of it and unfastened Maxxie's jeans, pushing them down his thighs. He removed them and then embraced Caterina again, kissing her deeply. His fingers did fumble a bit when he unclipped her bra, but he did succeed in the end.

"Sorry about that." said Maxxie, "It was my first time."

"I'll forgive you." said Caterina, "You'll get better at it."

"Wow! Sweet Caterina!" said Maxxie, "Your tits are so perfect."

"They're so small." said Caterina, "I've always wished they were bigger."

"They're just right." said Maxxie, "They're perfectly formed. Bigger ones would look wrong."

Maxxie really enjoyed the next embrace as his hands could explore the whole of Caterina's gorgeous back from her shoulders to her hips without the interruption of clothes. He really loved the feel of her firm, rounded breasts against his bare chest. She slid her hands inside Maxxie's boxers and caressed his buttocks. By this time, he was getting very excited.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" exclaimed Maxxie, "Now, who's taking liberties?"

As he said this, he slid his own hands down over Caterina's backside pushing her briefs down her thighs towards her knees. They fell to the floor and she stepped out of them. Caterina reacted to this by manoeuvring maxxie towards the bed and pushing his boxers down to his thighs, revealing his not inconsiderable erection.

"Wow, gay boy!" exclaimed Caterina, "You really do want me!"

She leant against him, causing him to fall backwards onto the bed whereupon she playfully pulled them right off. Both of them were now totally naked. Maxxie pulled Caterina down onto the bed with him and they embraced, giggling. He felt an almost overwhelming surge of physical desire for her. This was the first time he had ever held a totally naked girl. His hands explored her back from her thighs right up to her shoulders, while he enjoyed the feel of her fingertips roving all over his back. Much to his surprise, he really enjoyed the experience, but felt he was beginning to lose control.

"Oh! Caterina!" gasped Maxxie, "Help me! I don't want to go too far for you."

"Don't worry." said Caterina, "I think I'm ready for you to do anything now. Don't hold back."

Caterina disengaged her embrace and lay on her back. Maxxie lay on his side facing her and caressed her midriff and breasts.

"You like my body?" asked Caterina.

"Of course." said Maxxie, "It's lovely. I said you're slender perfection."

Caterina once again smiled, turned towards Maxxie and embraced him, kissing him passionately and holding him really tight. At this point, Maxxie, realised what might be about to happen. When he disengaged from Caterina's embrace, he took a condom from the drawer and put it on the bedside table. He still couldn't take his eyes off Caterina's slender naked body. When he got back onto the bed, Caterina lay on her stomach and invited Maxxie to stroke and explore her back. This he did, with gentle caresses and lots of little kisses. After a while, she turned over to lay with her back to Maxxie. He felt a bit excluded, but, to his surprise, she asked him to hold her. He was pleased to comply, putting his arms round her and pulling her towards him. He gently kissed her between her shoulder blades. She gave a little shiver of pleasure.

"That felt really nice." remarked Caterina, "You're so gentle."

She encouraged him to cup her firm rounded breasts in his hands and gently tweak her nipples, making them stand up. While exploring her breasts, he laid lots of little kisses on her skinny shoulders. He found himself really enjoying the feel of her naked back against his chest and felt his excitement building up.

"Wow! Gay boy." said Caterina, "I can feel your stiffy hard against my back. You're really enjoying this aren't you."

"I am." said Maxxie, "I could get used to this."

"Don't do that." said Caterina, "If you got too used to it, you wouldn't enjoy it so much."

"That's true." said Maxxie, "At the moment, I feel I'm in a wonderful place. I love the way your shoulder blades move against my chest. It makes you feel so alive."

After fondling her breasts a little more, Maxxie moved his hands down her body towards her hips. He caressed her hips and upper thighs for a while before letting his fingertips travel down one of the grooves between her hips and her fanny. She caught her breath and gave a little wriggle.

"I think you liked that." said Maxxie.

"I did." said Caterina, "Please carry on. Explore me!"

"I'm not sure about this." said Maxxie.

Caterina took Maxxie's right hand and guided it towards her smooth hairless pussy and encouraged him to investigate her slit with his fingers. More by luck, he found her clit and softly caressed it. Caterina gasped. Maxxie stopped his massage.

"Don't stop," said Caterina, "but be gentle. It's very sensitive."

Maxxie resumed caressing Caterina's clit. It was obvious to Maxxie that she was getting very excited. After a while, she moved Maxxie's hand and turned over to face him. They embraced and kissed deeply. While Maxxie was kissing her upper body, Caterina massaged Maxxie's erection exciting him still further.

"Hold it!" said Maxxie, "I'll cum too soon if you carry on doing that."

Caterina released Maxxie's member allowing him to don the condom. She turned over onto her back. When he returned to the bed, Maxxie started kissing Caterina's feet and moving up her legs with lines of little kisses.

"I adore your thighs." said Maxxie, as he caressed and kissed them on his way up her legs.

When his lines of kisses reached her fanny, she raised and parted her legs and encouraged him to explore it with his tongue. As he did this, she squirmed and gasped. Maxxie stopped.

"Don't stop!" said a breathless Caterina, "I'm loving it."

Maxxie resumed his oral exploration of her pussy, running his tongue round her clit. She was now becoming very excited.

"Oh Maxxie!" gasped Caterina, "I want you in me."

Maxxie moved up her body, placing lots of little kisses on her abdomen, her breasts and her shoulders. While doing this, he probed her opening with his fingers, exciting her still further. With a little help from Caterina, Maxxie carefully guided his penis into her vagina and started thrusting gently. This caused her to push against Maxxie, enhancing his thrusts. He felt he was about to let go, so he started thrusting with more vigour. Caterina suddenly called "Oh! Maxxie!" ran her hands rapidly all over Maxxie's back and shoulders and pushed against him even harder. Maxxie could no longer control himself and released his load. After their simultaneous orgasms, the couple continued to kiss and caress each other until they both felt completely calm.

"I-er oh wow, Maxxie!" said Caterina, almost incoherently, "I won't be calling you 'gay boy' any more. You did that as if you really loved me. You were passionate but so gentle"

"I do love you – a lot." said Maxxie, "but I didn't mean to go quite that far."

"I wanted you to." said Caterina, "I love you so much."

"and I genuinely want to love you in every way I can." said Maxxie, kissing Caterina again, "I know we've only just got together, but I already feel as if you're becoming part of me. You're so special."

Maxxie continued gently caressing Caterina's beautiful slender body until he sensed that she was sleeping. He spent a while contemplating her willowy beauty before pulling the duvet over them and switching the light off. He let sleep overtake him. The couple, for that is certainly what they now were, slept peacefully until morning.


	5. Sunday Culture

Chapter 5: Culture on Sunday

The next morning, Maxxie was the first to wake up. He opened his eyes and contemplated Caterina's serene sleeping face. He smiled. He now knew that he was not living in a dream, but had been saved from himself by a wonderful girl. After looking lovingly at her for a few minutes, he kissed her gently on her shoulder and then on her forehead. She stirred slightly, slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"Morning, beautiful." said Maxxie, also smiling.

"Oh! Morning, Maxxie." said Caterina, drowsily as she stirred into consciousness, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Great!" said Maxxie, "You look so serene when you're sleeping."

"How long have you been watching me?" asked Caterina.

"Only a couple of minutes." said Maxxie, "Long enough to enjoy seeing you breathing gently and peacefully. I felt the sweetest way to wake you would be with a kiss."

"Wow, Maxxie!" said Caterina, "You're still in a romantic mood this morning."

"Why shouldn't I be." said Maxxie, "I've just woken up after an amazing night to find that you're really here. I don't think I'll forget last night anytime soon."

"Nor will I." said Caterina, "I've never willingly let anyone go all the way with me before, but I sensed your feelings for me were genuine. You were really passionate, but so gentle. As soon as I met you, I sensed there was something special about you, Maxxie. I know I only met you properly a couple of days ago, but I feel as if I've known you for years."

"I know what you mean." said Maxxie, "Being with you, laying with you, seems so natural, so normal. I feel relaxed. I love it. Anyway, would you like some coffee."

"I'd love some." said Caterina, "Then we can get up, have some breakfast and decide what we're going to do today."

Maxxie climbed out of bed, located his boxers, headed for the kitchen and returned with two cups of white coffee, put one of them on Caterina's bedside table and sat on the chair next to the bed.

"What kind of breakfast would you like?" asked Maxxie, "I can do anything from a slice of toast to a full fry-up."

"I'd like something hot and satisfying, but less than 'the full Monty'." said Caterina.

"That's good." said Maxxie, "I'll get ready, then rustle up a couple of omelettes."

Maxxie showered, dressed and disappeared into the kitchen. While he prepared breakfast, Caterina showered and dressed. Maxxie emerged from the kitchen with the omelettes, a couple of rounds of toast, some butter, marmalade, a pot of tea, milk and two cups. He set them on the table and invited Caterina to start.

"This omelette is amazing!" said Caterina, "Thank you. What did you put in it?"

"Bacon and a few mushrooms." said Maxxie, "I also used up the rest of last night's big onion."

"Incidentally Maxxie," said Caterina, "what had you in mind for today?"

"I thought we might go to the West End and watch a film." said Maxxie, "After that, we'll go out for a meal, then it's up to you. Why do you ask?"

"I should mention that I'm a Catholic." said Caterina, "That means I would like to fit in a visit to a church and hear mass at some time during the day."

"OK!" said Maxxie, "Which church would you like to go to?"

"Wow!" exclaimed Caterina, "You weren't even surprised. I thought it might be a problem."

"I was brought up as a catholic." said Maxxie, "My Mother is Irish. I'm sorry to admit that after I was confirmed, I sort of drifted away from the Church. Believing I was gay didn't help. I do go to Mass now and then, but not as often as I should."

"I usually try to go to the Saturday evening vigil Mass at St Mary's," said Caterina, "We've obviously missed that, but I think you'd enjoy the mid-day Mass at Westminster Cathedral. It's shorter than the ten thirty, but can be quite dramatic. The 24 bus goes past the door."

"That sounds good." said Maxxie, "Afterwards, we can walk across the park to Leicester Square, grab some lunch and see if there's a film we want to watch."

"That depends on what kind of film you like." said Caterina, "I like romantic comedies."

"Oddly enough, so do I." said Maxxie.

"You're not just saying that, are you?" said Caterina.

"Of course not." said Maxxie, "I do like them. I like most cinema, but my favourite kind of film is science fiction."

"Before we get on the bus," said Caterina, "could we go to my flat so I can change?"

"OK." said Maxxie, "When we finish breakfast, I'll put the things in the dishwasher, then we can start."

Maxxie and Caterina strolled down to Caterina's flat hand in hand, chatting, smiling and now and then kissing. They gave the impression to passers-by that they were an established couple very much in love with each other. Caterina let Maxxie into her flat and let him sit on the sofa while she changed into a red sleeveless and backless knee length summer dress. She emerged from the bedroom and gave a twirl for Maxxie.

"Wow!" exclaimed Maxxie, "I like that dress. It emphasises your slim figure and the colour goes well with your pale skin and your hair – and it shows your gorgeous back."

"Thank you." said Caterina, "I knew you'd like it."

"It certainly makes a change from black and white." said Maxxie, smiling, "You'll be my lady in red."

"I like the idea of that." said Caterina, "I love that song."

Once Caterina had put a cardigan in her shoulder bag, the couple travelled to Victoria Street on the 24 bus. They arrived in the plaza in front of the cathedral at about ten to twelve.

"That was almost perfect timing." said Caterina, "The ten thirty should finish soon."

As she spoke, large numbers of people started to file out of the cathedral.

"Oh, it looks as if it's just ended." continued Caterina, putting on her cardigan before entering the cathedral, "Let's go in."

During the mass, Maxxie enjoyed the way the main organ was used to mark some of the transitions in the service. He particularly liked the French toccata used as a voluntary at the end.

"How was that for you?" asked Caterina as they emerged from the comparative darkness of the cathedral into the bright August sunshine.

"It was impressive." said Maxxie, "More inspiring than when my mum took me to Mass in Bristol."

"That's good." said Caterina, as they walked away from the church towards Victoria Street, "I thought you'd like it. Anyway, it's ten past one, so let's think about lunch. Since we're going out to dinner this evening, we should have something light."

"I'll go with that." said Maxxie, "There must be something round here."

"I know!" said Caterina, "Let's buy a sandwich and a drink and eat it in the park."

"You're more than just a pretty face." said Maxxie, grinning, "That's a brilliant idea. Thank you."

The couple walked across the street and found a sandwich bar. They bought some egg and cress sandwiches and a couple of bottles of Coke, walked to St James's Park and found a park bench at the Palace end of the park where they could sit down and enjoy their lunch. Caterina removed her cardigan.

"This is nice." said Caterina.

"What is?" queried Maxxie.

"Sitting here on a warm, sunny day in May, eating delicious sandwiches with someone very special." said Caterina, "So far, this has been a lovely weekend for me. How are you feeling about it?"

"I'm loving it." said Maxxie, as he let his fingertips gently caress Caterina's shoulder blades, "I felt so low on Friday evening, but I feel as if you've brought me back to life."

"That's good." said Caterina.

The couple continued their sandwich lunch and again gave the impression to passers-by that they were two young people completely in love with each other. Once they had finished their sandwiches, Maxxie and Caterina walked slowly, hand in hand, along the length of the park. They stopped frequently to embrace and kiss, expressing their deepening affection for each other. They eventually left the park, crossed the Mall and headed towards Leicester Square. They reached the square and checked what films were showing.

"I know we said we were going to watch a film," said Caterina, "but I can't see anything that appeals to me at the moment. Anyway, I don't really feel like being cooped up in a cinema for up to 3 hours on such a lovely afternoon."

"OK!" said Maxxie, "What shall we do instead?"

"How do you feel about fine art?" asked Caterina.

"Why do you ask?" said Maxxie.

"If we go to an art gallery," said Caterina, "we can go in or out at any time and spend more time in the sunshine. The National Gallery is quite close."

"That's a nice thought." said Maxxie. "You might not believe it, but I've never visited the National Gallery."

Having decided that art would give them more flexibility than cinema, Maxxie and Caterina strolled down towards Trafalgar Square and the National Gallery.

"Let's stay outside for a bit." said Caterina, "I love the feel of the sun on my back."

Maxxie and Caterina strolled back to St James's Park, found a vacant patch of grass and sat down. They spent the next hour or so enjoying the sunshine and speculating about their rapidly developing relationship. At about four o'clock they returned to the National Gallery.

"Where are you going to take me first?" asked Maxxie.

"Let's turn right and head for the constables." said Caterina, "I noticed you had a small print of 'The Hay Wain' over the fireplace in your flat. We can go and see the original."

After spending a couple of minutes watching a street performer outside the gallery, Maxxie and Caterina climbed the steps into the foyer and headed towards the eastern end of the building. On their way to their initial destination, they took time to appreciate paintings by Cezanne, Monet and Delacroix among others in the galleries leading to the large room housing the paintings by Gainsborough and Constable they had come to see. Maxxie spent some time looking at Monet's enormous "Water Lilies" painting from various distances. When they entered the Sackler Room, Maxxie gasped.

"Wow!" exclaimed Maxxie, "That's lifesize."

Even before he entered the room, his eyes had been drawn to 'Whistlejacket', a very large painting of a racehorse, which dominated the gallery. He had seen it through the glass panel in the door. He wandered over to it and stood for some seconds admiring it.

"You like it then." said Caterina.

"It's amazing." said Maxxie.

Maxxie and Caterina wandered past several of Gainsborough's landscapes before reaching John Constable's most famous painting. Maxxie spent some time looking at it from different angles and distances before making any comment.

"I didn't realise the original was so big." said Maxxie, "My little print scarcely does it justice. You can see so much in the picture when it's this size. It makes 'The Laughing Cavalier' look like a miniature."

"When did you see that?" asked Caterina.

"About two years ago, just before we broke up, James took me round the Wallace Collection." said Maxxie, "I was surprised how small that painting was. Being so famous, I thought it would have been really big, like this one or the Hogarth picture of the Graham Children behind us."

The couple spent the next few minutes in front of the painting before moving on to "The Fighting Temeraire" by Turner. Maxxie looked at the painting, read the description and wondered about the 'sunset'.

"If the ship was being towed westwards up the Thames at sunset," said Maxxie, "why is the sun behind it?"

"Artist's licence, I suppose." said Caterina, "Let's move on.

The left the Sackler Room and spent a considerable time admiring Canaletto's almost photographic pictures of Venice before leaving the gallery by its rear entrance just before the gallery closed at six o'clock.


	6. Evening Delight

**Chapter 6: Evening Delight**

"Are you ready for dinner yet?" asked Maxxie as the couple walked slowly hand in hand back up towards Leicester Square.

"Not quite yet." said Caterina, "I know we're heading up here, but I'd like to spend a little time with you by the river."

"OK!" said Maxxie.

When they reached Leicester Square, the couple walked towards Charing Cross and crossed the river to the South Bank. They found a bench, sat down and spent a few minutes in silence with their fingers linked. They looked into each others' eyes and kissed once or twice. Maxxie spoke first.

"Caterina." said Maxxie, "Two days ago, I just didn't know where I was going and felt I no longer had any real future. You've changed all that, but a thought has surfaced. The more I'm with you, the more I love being with you but, Caterina, how do you really feel about me?"

"When I saw you getting drunk on Friday night," said Caterina, "Even though you were in quite a state, I did feel that there was something rather special about you."

"What gave you that impression?" said Maxxie.

"When we were in the clinic, Cassie often talked about her little group of friends." said Caterina, "From what she told me about you, I got the impression that you were a totally lovely person. I recognised you as soon as I walked into that bar. Now I'm getting to know you, I realise she was right. You're the sweetest young man I've ever met. I'm really glad I found you when I did. I think I'm falling in love with you. It must have been fate that brought us together."

"Wow!" exclaimed Maxxie, "That sounded as if you'd like us to be a couple."

"I'd love that to happen." said Caterina, smiling warmly.

"Thank you." said Maxxie "It looks as if I'll have to thank Cassie. I'll do it when we see her on Wednesday."

"That might help cheer her up." said Caterina, "From what you said about her mood, I think she needs someone to show they care about her."

"That could be you." said Maxxie, "Although, if this all works out, I think Sid may be the best person to rescue her. Anyway, have you any preference for dinner? There are a few places round here, or we could go back over the river."

"I'm in two minds." said Caterina, "I'd really like an Indian meal, but I see there's an Italian place right behind us."

"I thought you didn't like curries." commented Maxxie.

"That was yesterday." said Caterina, "I do like them, but I didn't want one yesterday. Still, there are at least four eating places here. Let's go Italian."

Maxxie and Caterina got up from their bench overlooking the river and made their way, holding hands to the one of the Italian restaurants at the Royal Festival hall. They were shown to a table and given menus.

"What do you fancy?" said Maxxie after they had studied the menu for a while, "I fancy a starter. What about you?"

"For the main, I like the look of the lamb shank, but we had lamb last night." said Caterina.

She paused.

"I know." she continued, "I'll have the chicken – 'Pollo al Funghi', it's called on the menu, and I'll have the calamari as a starter."

"I know I'm having salmon as the main course," said Maxxie, "but I'll start with the squid as well. Any preference for wine?"

"I'll leave that to you." said Caterina.

Maxxie ordered their meals and a bottle of Villa del Lago Pinot Grigio. While they were waiting, they discussed what they might be doing during the coming week.

"I know we've only been together for a couple of days," said Caterina, "but I'm getting used to having you around me. Life will seem a bit flat when you're away from me. It's happened so quickly."

"I feel the same way." said Maxxie, "I don't know how it's happened, but it's almost as if you've become part of me. It's going to be hard saying goodbye."

"Well, Maxxie," said Caterina, "That won't be till tomorrow morning."

At this point, the wine waiter arrived with the Pinot Grigio, opened it and poured a small amount into Maxxie's glass. He assessed it and took a sip.

"That's perfect." he said.

Their glasses were filled. Almost immediately afterwards, the starters arrived and were enjoyed by both diners.

"Did I hear you right when you mentioned tomorrow morning?" asked Maxxie.

"You did." said Caterina as she finished her calamari, "I want to put off our 'goodbyes' until we really have to go in different directions. I want this dream to last as long as possible."

"I hope it's more than a dream." said Maxxie, "I hope it's real."

At this point, Maxxie realised that he was indeed falling in love with Caterina, and that the feeling was mutual. He felt happier and calmer than he ever had in his whole existence. It was as if a heavy weight had been lifted from his heart. His meeting with Caterina had changed his whole attitude to life. He picked up his glass and proposed a toast.

"To us!" said Maxxie as he touched glasses with Caterina.

"To us!" she repeated, smiling broadly.

The waiter arrived, asked them whether they were ready for the main course and cleared the starter plates away. Shortly after this, their main courses arrived.

"I'm glad we came here." said Caterina, "The food's good. The atmosphere's nice, and the company is really friendly."

Maxxie smiled. He now knew in his heart that this new relationship had the potential to last. Once they had finished their meal, they returned to Hampstead station by underground and had to decide where they would enjoy their bedtime drink.

"Since I have to work tomorrow morning," said Caterina, "I think we should go to my place."

"That sounds good." said Maxxie, "It's still early, so would you like a drink before we go home."

"That's a good idea." said Caterina, "We can drink a toast to our future before we settle for the night."

The pair strolled back to the bar where they had met on the Friday evening. Before going in, they embraced and kissed. Caterina asked for a sweet sherry.

As Maxxie approached the bar, he was greeted by the barman.

"Usual is it Maxx, or are you on another bender?"

"I'll have a shot of Glenmorangie." said Maxxie, "And I'd like a sweet sherry for my lady in red."

Caterina smiled. She was beginning to feel really contented.

The barman raised his eyebrows, surprised at Maxxie's new relationship. He served the drinks. Maxxie and Caterina made their way to the sofa they had used two days earlier. They spent the next hour or so discussing their respective jobs and imagining a possible future as a couple.

"You're still drinking whisky." commented Caterina.

"Yes, I am." said Maxxie as he took a sip, "But this is a very good one. I'm drinking it very slowly because I like really good whisky. You're drinking a wonderful sherry. On Friday evening, I just wanted to drink myself into oblivion. Now I'm with someone I'm really beginning to care about. We're celebrating our new friendship."

"Let's mix the grape with the grain." He said, smiling.

Maxxie linked his fingers with Caterina's. She put her glass down, turned towards him and smiled back. The couple embraced and kissed passionately before continuing with their drinks. After about an hour, they had finished their drinks. Caterina led Maxxie back to her flat and prepared two large mugs of hot chocolate. Once they had settled on the sofa, with Maxxie sitting on Caterina's left, they once again began to speculate about their future.

"Maxxie." said Caterina, "I know I only met you last Friday, but I'm also beginning to feel that we belong together. When we say 'goodbye' to each other tomorrow morning, I'm really going to miss you."

"I feel the same." said Maxxie, "You're a wonderful person and you've really managed to get under my skin. If this is love, I don't want it to end. Still, we're going to meet again on Tuesday evening. That's something to look forward to."

"I suppose so." said Caterina.

Maxxie put his arm across Caterina's shoulders and caressed her right shoulder blade and her elegant back, really enjoying the feel of her skin under his fingertips. They embraced fully and kissed again. Maxxie's fingers worked their way to the point of her right shoulder, sliding her dress off it. As they disengaged their embrace, he slid her dress down her arm, leaned in again and planted a line of little kisses all the way from her neck to her elbow.

"That was a bit naughty of you," remarked Caterina, "But I did like it."

Caterina withdrew her forearm from the dress and allowed Maxxie to slide the dress off her left shoulder. He slowly and gently eased the dress down her arm, greeting each area of newly uncovered skin with kisses and gentle caresses. She withdrew her arm from the dress, allowing it to fall to her waist, revealing her small, firm breasts.

"You're not wearing much under that." remarked Maxxie.

"It's cut really low at the back." said Caterina, "So I can't wear a bra under it."

"I'm not complaining!" said Maxxie, smiling broadly, embracing Caterina and letting his fingers explore her now totally naked back.

"Let's undress each other again." said Caterina, with a sly smile.

"OK!" said Maxxie.

She embraced Maxxie, explored his back under his shirt and then removed it. The couple stood up and embraced again, relishing skin to skin contact. Caterina unzipped Maxxie's jeans, pushing them down his thighs. He removed them and put them on a chair. Maxxie opened the short zip at the rear of Caterina's dress, allowing the garment to fall past her well defined hips to the floor revealing her almost non-existent thong. She stepped out of the dress, picked it up and put it over the back of the sofa. The sight of Caterina's slender frame, clad only in this minuscule garment made Maxxie gasp.

"There's not much of that!" he said as he appreciated her almost naked body, "And wow! You're so perfect."

"You're not wearing much more." said Caterina, admiring Maxxie's firm muscular physique, "And you are beautiful."

"Thank you." said Maxxie, "so are you."

Maxxie was wearing the smallest pair of men's briefs she had ever seen. He embraced Caterina, then ran his hands down the sides of her beautifully slender body from her armpits to her thighs, enjoying the feel of her rib cage, her slim waist and her bony hips. They kissed again. The couple sat back down and finished their hot chocolate in their intimate underwear while continuing their dreams about the future. While they were discussing what might happen, Caterina caressed Maxxie's thighs, shoulders and back, enjoying the feel of his muscles and the texture of his skin. He responded by putting his arm round her waist and cuddling her. He pulled her closer to him so they could enjoy more skin to skin activity.

"This is so totally lovely!" said Caterina as she finished her drink, snuggled against Maxxie and kissed him again.

After taking the mugs to the kitchen, Maxxie and Caterina made their way to the bedroom, taking their discarded clothes with them. They once again embraced, kissed and laid down on Caterina's super king size bed. Caterina laid on her back and let Maxxie untie her thong and peel it away from her fanny, which he then gently probed and stimulated with his fingers, lips and tongue. She removed his briefs, caressed his manhood, and then let him explore the whole of her slender body, while she caressed him. Again, they made love with more passion but still with gentleness as Maxxie was more confident. He had now accepted his changing sexuality. He realised he was falling deeply and genuinely in love with Caterina. It was a feeling he did not want to change. After they had coupled, Maxxie gently caressed Caterina's lithe body until he sensed she was asleep. They spent the rest of the night sleeping peacefully in each others' arms.


	7. An Unwanted Encounter

**Chapter 7: An Unwanted Encounter**

On Monday morning, Caterina woke up first as she had to get ready for work. She once again spent a short time enjoying the sight of the peacefully sleeping Maxxie before kissing him on the forehead and getting out of bed. He was not far behind her. This morning, instead of going into the bathroom separately, they shared the shower. This gave them a few minutes more of intimate contact. As they dried each other, Maxxie once again complemented Caterina on her slender figure.

"Your body is so perfect." said Maxxie, "I wouldn't want to change anything about it."

"You've got a perfect body as well, Maxxie." said Caterina, "Muscular, but graceful."

"It's a dancer's body." said Maxxie.

As soon as they had showered and dressed, Caterina prepared a light breakfast for the couple and let Maxxie take his time over it as she prepared to go to her office in the city.

Once they were ready to leave, Maxxie and Caterina walked hand in hand to Hampstead Northern Line station. When they reached the ticket hall, they embraced and enjoyed their first 'farewell' kiss of the morning.

"I don't want to say goodbye just yet." said Caterina, "Would you like to come to the city with me?"

"I'd love to." said Maxxie, "I don't want this dream to end either."

"I hope it isn't a dream." said Caterina.

They embraced and kissed again, oblivious to all the Monday morning commuters milling around them, before descending in the lift to the platform. For a change, Caterina welcomed the fact that the train was crowded as she could be really close to Maxxie. She held him close for most of the journey to Bank station. After they emerged from the Underground, they walked hand in hand to Caterina's office. When they got there they enjoyed another 'final' kiss.

"It is 'goodbye' for a while this time." said Caterina, sadly, "Where shall we meet on Tuesday evening?"

"How about here?" said Maxxie, "We could go out for a meal or a show – or both."

"After Saturday night," said Caterina, "I'd like to cook a meal for you. It won't be quite as 'cordon bleu' as your creation, but I know you'll like it."

"OK!" said Maxxie, "But don't feel obliged to do that."

"It'll be a pleasure." said Caterina, "Anyway, I'm going to do it because I really enjoy being with you."

"Where shall we meet, then?" asked Maxxie.

"We can still meet here." said Caterina, "Then we can have a quiet drink to chill out in the city before going home. My workmates usually go straight home on Tuesdays, so we shouldn't be disturbed."

"That sounds good." said Maxxie.

"Anyway," said Caterina, "Thank you so much for a wonderful weekend. I'd better go in to my office or I'll be late, so this will really have to be goodbye."

Maxxie and Caterina embraced each other and enjoyed yet another long kiss before actually saying "goodbye" to each other for the time being. Caterina entered her office while Maxxie returned home and readied himself for his evening performance.

For Caterina, the next two days passed slowly as she anticipated meeting Maxxie again. However her work colleagues did note that she was very much more cheerful than usual. She smiled frequently and her eyes sparkled. They concluded that something very nice must have happened to her over the weekend. When asked what, she merely smiled and kept her reasons to herself.

Maxxie was also feeling a lot happier than he had on Thursday evening. As a result, he danced with more energy and precision. He was also smiling more than usual. When the other members of his theatre company asked him why he was so cheerful, he kept quiet about his meeting with Caterina. He just left them to guess.

At last Tuesday evening came and Maxxie made his way into the city, arriving at Bank Underground station at about ten to five. As the weather was cooler, he was wearing a stylish leather jacket. At five o'clock, he was waiting on the pavement outside Caterina's office. He was momentarily distracted and was looking across the street when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"You came for me then." said Caterina.

Maxxie turned round, smiled, embraced Caterina and kissed her.

"Of course!" said Maxxie, "How could I forget you after last weekend. Where are you going to take me for your 'wind down' drink?"

"We're going to the place I often go to with my office mates after work on Fridays." said Caterina, "If you like good whisky, this place has quite a comprehensive selection."

Caterina led Maxxie into an alley a short distance from her office. On one side of it was a dimly lit but inviting looking bar. They entered, hand in hand.

"Wow, Katie!" said a voice from within, "So this is why you've been so cheerful this week."

Caterina blushed. She was not expecting to meet any of her colleagues on a Tuesday evening.

"Oh hello Julie." said Caterina, recovering her composure, "I thought you went straight home on Tuesdays."

"I usually do." said Julie, "But tonight, the Central Line's not running well, so I decided to come in here to kill a little time until things quieten down a bit."

"I suppose I'd have had to let you know sooner or later." said Caterina, "This is Maxxie. Maxxie; this is Julie, one of the girls I share my office with. Her friend is Christine."

"Pleased to meet you." said Maxxie, shaking hands with both girls.

"How did you get to meet him?" asked Christine, her eyes open wide as she looked at Maxxie.

"It's quite an interesting story." said Caterina, "I'll tell you tomorrow. No doubt the others will want to know all about him. Anyway, nice to bump into you two. Maxxie, what would you like."

While Caterina had been talking to Julie and Christine, Maxxie had been scanning the labels on the single malt whisky bottles behind the bar. Caterina and Maxxie moved up towards the bar.

"I'll have a single shot of Lagavulin." said Maxxie.

"Sure you don't want a double?" asked Caterina.

"I guess you'll be giving me wine with the dinner." said Maxxie, "So I'd like to stay reasonably sober. Anyway, let's see how it goes."

"A single shot it is then." said Caterina.

She ordered the drinks, having a Bacardi and coke for herself. Maxxie invited her to smell his whisky.

"What do you think of that?" asked Maxxie.

"Amazing!" said Caterina, "If it tastes as good as it smells, I might even like it."

She took a sip.

"Wow!" exclaimed Caterina, "That's much nicer than the stuff you were drinking last Friday. I might even like to try some."

Maxxie and Caterina settled down in a quiet corner of the bar to enjoy their drinks and discuss their unexpected encounter with a couple of Caterina's workmates as well as the forthcoming evening.

"I take it you hadn't told them about me." said Maxxie.

"I was hoping to keep quiet about it until we're an established couple." said Caterina, "Although I don't think I'd have been able to keep the secret for very much longer. The girls are getting far too inquisitive. I'm not very good at hiding my feelings."

"I feel we're already an established couple." said Maxxie, "Anyway, the other members of my theatre company have noticed that I'm happier than usual. They're also beginning to ask questions."

"We'll be open about it with our workmates." said Caterina, "Christine and Julie start early tomorrow, so everyone will know about you before I walk in to the office." Caterina winked at Maxxie, gave a sly grin and continued, "Let's give them something to talk about."

"I'll go with that." said Maxxie, also grinning and looking towards Caterina's two colleagues.

Having made sure Christine and Julie were looking towards them, Caterina and Maxxie looked into each others' eyes, smiling. She put her arm across his shoulders, turned towards him, embraced him and kissed him. He responded by kissing her and spending the next few minutes caressing her hair and her shoulders.

"That feels so nice." said Caterina, smiling, "Are you enjoying this."

"Of course!" said Maxxie, "I'm in a comfortable bar, enjoying my favourite whisky with a very special person. I can't remember feeling happier than I am now."

Maxxie noted that Caterina's glass was now empty.

"Would you like another one?" asked Maxxie.

Caterina looked at her watch.

"OK! We've got time." said Caterina, "In any case, it'll give those two a bit more to gossip about. I'll have what you're drinking."

Maxxie got up, ordered a shot of Lagavulin for himself and another one for Caterina. When he returned to Caterina with the drinks, he kissed her on the cheek as he sat down. She sipped her whisky.

"That's really nice." said Caterina, "I didn't think I liked whisky, but this is so smooth and it's such an interesting flavour."

"That's good." said Maxxie.

Maxxie and Caterina spent the next half-hour enjoying their whisky and continued giving the impression to Caterina's two colleagues that they were a close couple, very much in love with each other. Just after six o'clock they got up and headed for the door with Maxxie's arm round Caterina's waist.

"Goodnight Julie. Goodnight Christine." said Caterina, brightly, waving to the two girls and smiling, "See you two tomorrow."

The couple made their way to Bank Underground station and took the Northern line to Hampstead. They walked slowly hand-in-hand to Caterina's flat.

"What have you in store for me this evening?" asked Maxxie.

"It won't be as exotic as our dinner last Saturday, but I think you'll like it." said Caterina, "I'm doing my own take on beef stew and we'll open a bottle of Merlot. Everything's ready. I did most of the preparation last night. All I have to do tonight is make a couple of starters, heat up the stew and serve."

"I hope that means we'll have plenty of time together." said Maxxie, "I feel I neglected you a bit on Saturday."

"Of course we'll have time together." said Caterina, "And I didn't feel neglected. You were the perfect host."

They walked past the bar where they had met the previous Friday night and reached Caterina's front door. She let him in and made sure he was comfortable on the sofa with a cup of coffee and some music while she worked in the kitchen. Twenty minutes later, she returned to the lounge with the news that the meal was nearly ready.

"Do you need any help?" asked Maxxie.

"Not really, but I'd love it if you could help me set the table." said Caterina.

Maxxie got up off the sofa and kissed Caterina on the cheek as they headed for the dining area. She produced a twin candlestick and a couple of tall red candles while he laid the tablecloth and arranged the cutlery. She produced the bottle of wine, a corkscrew and a couple of glasses. Maxxie set the candles in the candlestick, lit them and dimmed the main lights while Caterina went to the kitchen and emerged with two beautifully presented portions of smoked salmon salad with vinaigrette dressing.

"Wow! Full marks for presentation." said Maxxie, "This looks really good."

"Thank you." said Caterina, as she sat down, "Let's start."

"Tastes really good as well." said Maxxie, "The dressing is just right."

"Thank you again." Said Caterina, "I had a feeling you'd like it."

When the couple had finished the starter, Maxxie removed the cork from the bottle of wine and poured a little into Caterina's glass. She sampled it.

"That's good!" said Caterina, "I'd better go and get the main course."

While Caterina was in the kitchen, Maxxie filled the two wine glasses. She reappeared with the two bowls of beef stew and placed them on the table. Caterina sat down, picked up her wine glass and invited Maxxie to touch glasses with her.

"To us!" she said.

Maxxie repeated the toast, "To us!" and took a sip of wine before starting on the stew. It was obvious from his expression that he was impressed. Caterina felt inwardly happy that Maxxie found her cooking to his liking.

"This is perfect!" said Maxxie, "This is a complete meal. It tastes absolutely delicious. The meat is so tender and the potatoes are amazing. How did you do it?"

"That's my secret." said Caterina, with a sly grin, "I did say it was my own take on beef stew."

"You're a genius in the kitchen." said Maxxie, "When you said beef stew, I was expecting something fairly plain, but this is something else."

"I'm glad I've returned the surprise." said Caterina.

"You've certainly done that." responded Maxxie, smiling.

Once they had finished the main course, accompanied by the red wine, Caterina cleared the plates and disappeared into the kitchen. She reappeared shortly afterwards with two individual portions of chocolate sponge with a rich chocolate sauce.

"There's one thing I should mention." said Caterina, as she served the dessert, "I'm a bit of a chocoholic."

"There's nothing wrong with that." said Maxxie, tasting the sauce, "This is almost ambrosial."

"What!?" said Caterina.

"To the ancient Greeks, ambrosia was the food of the gods." explained Maxxie, "The sponge itself is marvellous as well. It's even better than my mum's"

"Wow! Thank you!" exclaimed Caterina, "That is praise!"

It was obvious to Caterina that Maxxie had enjoyed her dinner at least as much as she had enjoyed Maxxie's the previous Saturday night.

"We'll have to do this kind of thing more often." said Maxxie as he finished the dessert, "Did you enjoy cooking it?"

"Of course." said Caterina, "I was cooking for someone special. Would you like some coffee to finish. It'll be filter coffee. My coffee maker isn't as sophisticated as yours."

"That's OK." said Maxxie.

"I'll put the coffee maker on and finish loading the dishwasher while it's warming up." said Caterina.

She disappeared into the kitchen with the remaining dishes and reappeared about ten minutes later with two mugs of coffee and a small jug of cream. She placed the coffees on the low table in front of the sofa, invited Maxxie to sit down, put on some quiet music and sat next to him. Maxxie put his arm across her shoulders and snuggled a bit closer to her. He kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for a really lovely meal." said Maxxie, "I'm not too close to you am I?"

"Of course not." said Caterina, "It's nice being cuddled by someone special."

While the dishwasher was performing, Maxxie and Caterina started by discussing how they were going to tell their colleagues about their relationship.

"When I get to the office tomorrow, everybody will know about us, thanks to those two in the bar." said Caterina, "So, as I said earlier, I'll be completely open about how we met."

"I think you'll have to be honest." said Maxxie, "Are you going to tell them I used to think I was gay."

"Probably not." said Caterina, "We get on so well with each other that I don't think that's relevant any more. Still, they are going to wonder how such a good looking guy as you was still available. The girls in my office, particularly Julie and Christine are so inquisitive. It's impossible to keep secrets for long. Are you going to tell your dance company about me?"

"I suppose I'll have to." said Maxxie, "I felt so happy on Monday that I couldn't hide it either. As a result, they were asking me a lot of questions. They didn't get any answers, so I expect they're going to start again tomorrow evening."

"We'll both be completely honest about it." said Caterina, "Don't you agree? After all, we are now a couple."

"I'm glad you feel that way." said Maxxie, "Because I do as well."

Maxxie leaned in, embraced Caterina and kissed her. Caterina and Maxxie spent the next hour or so daydreaming about their possible future. During the course of their discussion, Caterina managed to get her hand round Maxxie's waist inside his t-shirt. She pulled him even closer, put her other arm round him and, once again, kissed him. The dishwasher finished its cycle and Maxxie helped Caterina empty it and put the various items away. As at Maxxie's home on Saturday night, this process took far longer than it should as the couple frequently expressed their feelings for each other. During one of these exchanges, Caterina relieved Maxxie of his t-shirt. He responded by unfastening and gently removing her blouse. They embraced and kissed, passionately caressing each others' newly exposed skin. After all the items were put away, Caterina prepared two mugs of hot chocolate. The couple sat on the sofa. As they drank their nightcap, Caterina gently explored Maxxie's bare shoulders and back with her fingertips while he explored her waist and her thighs with his.

"That's so nice." said Maxxie, "You really know how to make me feel wanted."

"I just love the feel of your skin." said Caterina, "You feel beautiful as well as being gorgeous, Maxxie."

Once they had finished their nightcap, Maxxie took the cups back to the kitchen and retrieved his shirt. The couple went into the bedroom and, as before, stripped each other naked and enjoyed total intimacy with each other before sleep overtook them.


	8. Wednesday Morning

**Chapter 8: Wednesday Morning**

On Wednesday morning, once again, Maxxie was the first to open his eyes. After contemplating Caterina's tranquil features for a couple of minutes while she slept, he kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Good morning, my lovely one." said Maxxie as her eyes opened.

"Oh, good morning, Maxxie." responded Caterina, "That was such a sweet thing to say to me first thing in the morning. Is it time to get up?"

"It is if we're going to Pete's café at seven." said Maxxie.

"I suppose so." said Caterina, as she started to get out of bed, "Would you like to share the shower with me again?"

"It's hard to refuse that offer." said Maxxie, "I'd love to!"

The couple, for that is what they now were, got out of bed and headed for the bathroom with Maxxie's arm round Caterina's slender waist. They spent the next few minutes washing each other under the cascading water and really delighting in the feel and texture of each others' skin. Drying each others' bodies proved just as enjoyable.

"That was lovely!" said Caterina, as they emerged from the bathroom.

"It was." agreed Maxxie, "We should do that every time."

Caterina dressed for her day at the office, while Maxxie put on the jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket he had been wearing.

"I know we'll be having some tea at the café, but would you like something before we start?" asked Caterina.

"That would be good." said Maxxie, "I suggest we have our breakfast at the café. I feel like having a real 'fry up'."

"I'll make some coffee." said Caterina.

At about seven o'clock, after they had finished their coffee, they set out for the café. Maxxie's arm was round Caterina's waist for most of the walk. They expressed their feelings for each other on a number of occasions on the way there.

Maxxie and Caterina entered the café, Maxxie leading the way. The couple found a vacant table and sat down next to each other. They embraced each other and kissed. After a short interval, Cassie appeared and came to take their order. She instantly recognised Caterina. Her face lit up with a radiant smile as she approached. Caterina also smiled brilliantly when she realised this girl really was the Cassie she knew back in Bristol. She got up and embraced Cassie as a long lost friend. Cassie rested her head on Caterina's shoulders and shed a few tears of joy.

"Oh, Katie!" sobbed Cassie through her joyful tears, "It's been so long since I last saw you. How are you? You're looking really well. What are you doing in London? How on earth did you meet Maxxie?"

"Wow! So many questions!" said Caterina, "I'm working in the City. I came up here about a year ago. Regarding Maxxie, that's an interesting story. We will really have to meet up sometime and catch up with each other. When are you working next week? Perhaps we could meet one evening."

"I'm working late on Monday, but I finish just after lunch, from Tuesday to Saturday." said Cassie, "When should we meet?"

"Friday evening would be good." said Caterina, "What sort of time shall we meet?"

"About seven should be OK." said Cassie, "Have you any special place in mind?"

"I live almost next door to a quiet but lively pub." said Caterina, "We could meet there."

Caterina gave Cassie details of the location of the bar where she had met Maxxie. Cassie realised that it was very close to her bed-sit.

"That's so lovely." said Cassie, as Caterina sat down, "I must live only about a hundred yards from you. Anyway, what would you two like this morning?"

Maxxie ordered a full English breakfast, while Caterina had a mushroom omelette. They ordered a large pot of tea. Before she served them, Cassie removed the evidence of tears from her beautiful face. While they were waiting for their food to be delivered, the couple continued to express their feelings for each other with many smiles, kisses and caresses.

"Wow! You two really are a couple." said Cassie as she served them, "I do hope it lasts."

"Thank you." said Maxxie, smiling, "We're very much in love. Thank you so much, Cassie"

"What for?" asked Cassie.

"Telling Caterina all about me." said Maxxie, "She's so special to me now."

"Maxxie is special too." said Caterina, "You told me he was an all round nice guy. He really is. I do so love him."

A smiling Caterina kissed Maxxie on the cheek. The couple embraced and kissed again.

"I'll leave you two to your love-in." said a smiling Cassie, "And Katie, I'll see you at about seven on Friday week."

"Cassie certainly seems a bit happier today." said Maxxie, "She looked so sad a couple of weeks ago. I was seriously worried about her."

"She did look rather serious when we came in," said Caterina, "but did you see her face light up when she saw me?"

"I did." said Maxxie, "I think she realises she isn't completely alone anymore. Anyway, thank you for finding out Cassie's shifts. I don't think she suspected anything."

"No, she didn't." said Caterina, "I think she'll be ecstatic when Sid walks in. She really needs to believe that someone cares about her. Although I do feel that seeing us apparently so much in love may give her a twinge of sadness."

"That's true." said Maxxie, "I'll tell Sid later today. I suspect he'll come up on the Saturday, since he works Monday to Friday."

The couple enjoyed their breakfast in the knowledge that they had brought some welcome light into the life of an old friend. Caterina and Maxxie were also feeling even more comfortable with each other. At about eight o'clock, they prepared to leave the café, but made themselves known to Cassie before they left.

"Bye Cassie!" said Caterina, "See you Friday week. Don't forget; you've got friends in London."

"Thank you so much for that." said Cassie, smiling, "I feel so much happier now I know you're here."

The two girls embraced and kissed cheeks. Maxxie then briefly held both Cassie's hands and expressed his thoughts.

"Good luck, Cassie." said Maxxie, "Never forget, we're here for you. You're a special person."

"Thanks, Maxxie." said Cassie, "You're special as well. I hope you're going to come in here more often."

"I will." said Maxxie, "I care about you and want to see you happy. Anyway, goodbye for now."

The couple left the café and walked hand in hand to Hampstead tube station. On their way, they discussed their meeting with Cassie.

"I think that went very well." said Caterina, "I thought it might have been the difficult part of the morning."

"Well, I think Cassie's a lot happier now." said Maxxie, "It's up to you and Sid now. If we can persuade her that she is loved, she should regain her bright cheerful attitude to life."

"I agree." said Caterina, "When she's happy, she's totally adorable. When we were in that clinic together, she was the bright angel that kept me sane. I so missed her when she left."

Caterina's voice was cracking as she said this. She found a tissue and wiped away a tear.

"Oh, sweetness!" said Maxxie, gently, "She still means a lot to you, doesn't she."

"She does." said Caterina, "Seeing her again brought back all my memories, happy and sad. She will always have a special place in my heart."

"That's what makes you special." said Maxxie.

"What is?" asked Caterina.

"You do care about people," said Maxxie, "Especially your friends. That's why you're such a wonderful person."

At this point, Maxxie felt so much love for Caterina that he turned towards her, embraced her and kissed her passionately.

"What was that for?" asked Caterina.

"For you being you." said Maxxie, smiling, "I really do love you so much."

They reached Hampstead underground station and entered the ticket hall. Once again they kissed, ignoring the commuters milling around them and once again, Caterina asked Maxxie to travel to Bank with her. She once again enjoyed the closeness of Maxxie in the crowded train. They managed to get a few kisses in during the journey. Maxxie and Caterina walked towards her office His arm was round her waist.

"I'll see you next weekend." said Caterina, "When shall we meet."

"I'll come to your flat after the Saturday matinée if that's OK." said Maxxie, "It'll be at about half past six."

"Could you make it by six?" asked Caterina, "That way, we can go to mass at St. Mary's."

"OK!" said Maxxie, "I'll call for you at six."

"That's good." said Caterina, "What would you like to do after church?"

"We could go out for a drink." said Maxxie, "Then I'll buy you that curry you were thinking about last Sunday. After that we'll decide where we go from there."

By this time, they had reached the front doors of Caterina's office.

"Right, then." said Caterina, "I'll see you next Saturday evening and we'll enjoy that curry. Anyway, It's time for me to face the inquisition. Bye."

"Goodbye." said Maxxie, "I love you. Just be open and honest about us. We're a couple now."

"I think that's best." Said Caterina, "Anyway, I'd better go in. Bye, my love. See you Saturday."

The couple kissed long and passionately before parting. Caterina went into her office and, as she promised, was completely open and honest about her relationship with Maxxie. Under close questioning, she had to acknowledge that Maxxie used to think of himself as being 'gay'. Since she had been open about it, her colleagues accepted the situation. They were, however just a little jealous that Caterina had suddenly acquired such a drop dead gorgeous boyfriend.

Maxxie also had to explain his sudden bout of cheerfulness. As he had promised Caterina, he was open and honest about their relationship. This did mean that he had to admit that he was not 'gay' after all and was more in love with Caterina than he had ever been with James. His dance troupe accepted his story, but some of the girls were disappointed that he was no longer 'on the market'.

The following Friday, Caterina spent the evening with Cassie. They told each other how they had spent the time since their last contact. Caterina told Cassie how she came to meet Maxxie. Both girls enjoyed their time together. Cassie's morale was lifted considerably by their meeting.

The next day, Sid came up to London and made up his differences with Cassie. The result of this was Cassie's departure from London as Sid resumed his relationship with her. On the day of Cassie's departure, all four young people enjoyed a marvellous French meal in Hampstead. It was a joyous occasion, but was tinged with Sadness for both Caterina and Cassie as, after finding each other again, they were going to be living in cities over a hundred miles apart. This time, the two girls stayed in contact with each other and maintained their friendship.

Over the next few months, the relationship between Maxxie and Caterina grew stronger as they realised how many ways they loved each other. The couple spent more and more of their free time together. About every two or three weeks, they cooked meals for each other. In the autumn, they felt so comfortable with each other that they decided to live together. Maxxie moved in with Caterina as her flat was considerably larger than his. That year, they spent their first Christmas together. Both Maxxie and Caterina now felt optimistic about their joint future. The following spring, they were invited to Sid and Cassie's best friend, Tony's wedding to his long time girlfriend, Michelle. Sid was best man and Cassie was chief bridesmaid.

The love between Maxxie and Caterina continued to deepen. It was clear to Maxxie that Caterina was the one person he could consider as his lifetime partner. It was also clear that Caterina felt the same way about Maxxie. He had not yet done anything concrete about this when the couple received the invitations to Sid and Cassie's wedding.

This spurred him into action. One Sunday morning, a week before their friends' wedding, he walked with Caterina to the seat on Hampstead Heath where she had taken him on the morning after his drinking spree.

"Caterina." said Maxxie, "We've been together for a year now. From my point of view, it's been the happiest year of my life, but, sweet Caterina, how do you really feel about me?"

"Oh, my lovely Maxxie! I think you know how I feel about you." said Caterina, "I love you, I've loved you from the first weekend we met and I will always love you. It's been the happiest year of my life as well."

Caterina kissed Maxxie.

"That's what I hoped you'd say." said Maxxie, "I knew you loved me. I just wanted to hear you say it, because I love you more that I thought I could love anybody. That's why I've brought you up here; to this particular seat."

"What's so special about this seat?" asked Caterina.

"It's where we had our first real heart to heart conversation exactly a year ago." said Maxxie, "I want to make it even more special."

"Oh!?" said Caterina, smiling, half expecting what was about to happen.

"A year ago, our relationship started to come together on this seat." said Maxxie, "Since then, you have become the one person who is always there for me when I'm feeling down. Life with you has been wonderful. You are the one person I live for." Maxxie got up off the bench and went down onto one knee in front of Caterina and produced a small red box from his pocket. He opened the box, presenting the ring to Caterina, looked into her eyes and continued, "So, my sweet, gentle, considerate, compassionate, wonderful Caterina Maria Cassini, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Of course, my brilliant Maxxie." said Caterina, "I was wondering when you were going to ask me. Why did you take so long?"

"I wanted to be certain you'd say 'Yes'." said Maxxie, "So I had to choose the right moment."

Maxxie put the ring on Caterina's wedding finger, got up from his kneeling position, sat next to Caterina, embraced her and kissed her.

"Also, today is the anniversary of our very first conversation on this seat." continued Maxxie, "So today seemed the very best day to ask you."

"Oh, you sweet old fashioned romantic!" said Caterina, smiling and kissing Maxxie again, "When should we tell everyone?"

"We're going to Sid and Cassie's wedding on Saturday." said Maxxie, "We could announce it then. Tony's the best man. I'll get him to introduce our announcement."

"I suppose I'll have to tell my office colleagues tomorrow." said Caterina. "They're just too nosey for me to keep it secret for more than a day or two. Our parents should really be the first to learn the good news."

"We'll phone them when we get back to the flat." said Maxxie, "But we will have to ask them to keep quiet about it until next Saturday."

The couple returned to their home hand in hand. Now that Maxxie had actually proposed to Caterina, he felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted from his heart. He now knew that he had a secure future with a wonderful girl. On their way back to the flat, they called in at the adjacent bar and celebrated their engagement with a pub Sunday lunch with some sparkling wine.

The following Saturday, Maxxie and Caterina joined with the rest of the guests to celebrate the wedding of Sid to his beautiful Cassie. At the reception, after the speeches by the best man and the groom, Tony stood up and said that a good friend of his had something to say. Maxxie stood up and started to speak.

"It's really wonderful to be joining the rest of you in wishing Sid and Cassie a long, happy and fruitful marriage." began Maxxie, "They are two lovely people who really are made for each other. After all they have been through, it's heart-warming to see them properly together at long last. However, what I am about to say may come as a surprise to some of you. Most of you probably think of me as being 'gay'. A year ago, I discovered that this was not quite the case."

Caterina stood next to him. The couple linked fingers, looked into each others' eyes and kissed.

"Just over a year ago, I happened to meet a marvellous young woman, who, oddly, seemed to know quite a lot about me." continued Maxxie, "We got talking and started seeing each other. It wasn't long before I found out that she was one of Cassie's closest friends from Bristol. I fell completely and totally in love with her. After a while, I moved in with her. Well, her flat is right next door to my favourite bar."

There was some laughter.

"Last Sunday," continued Maxxie, "We walked up to the seat on Hampstead heath where we had our first real heart to heart conversation. I asked her if she would like to become my wife. I'm pleased to say she said she would. We are now a happily engaged couple. I feel I must thank Cassie again from the bottom of my heart for telling this wonderful girl all about me. Caterina has opened my eyes and my heart to the purpose of life and the meaning of true love. With the love and companionship of this amazing lady, I have just enjoyed the happiest year of my life so far. I don't think I could have met a more wonderful person to accompany me through life. Thank you my sweet Caterina and thank you again Cassie."

Both Caterina and Cassie blushed.

Tony stood up at this point, offered his congratulations and proposed a toast to Maxxie and Caterina's future happiness and prosperity.

Maxxie and Caterina embraced and kissed each other to the applause of the rest of the guests.


End file.
